Through The Pipes
by Jim Nickabocker
Summary: Mario & Luigi's cousin, Jim comes to visit. Unbeknownst that he was summoned there to be Peach's bodyguard. The two wind up falling into an adventure of their own! R&R!


Jim walked down the pleasant small path as he read a map that he held in front of him. He was a young man around about the age of 20 who wears orange overalls blue shirt, orange cap with a J on it, white gloves and no facial hair. In other words he looked like Luigi, was short like Mario. Going back to the story, Jim walked towards a simple house, which contained a clothesline not too far from the front. He chuckled as he neared the small house, climbing the short assortment of stairs to the door. He knocked on the door with a light yawn, awaiting an answer.

"Hello!" Luigi sang as he opened the door, he blinked as he realized who it was and jumped up in joy. "Jim!!" Jim smiled and nodded as he hugged his cousin and stepped inside the humble abode.

*~~~~~~~*

Jim shifted slightly as he stood with Mario and Luigi. They stood in an enormous castle, which looked and felt pleasant. A small mushroom-type person walked down a long row of stairs. It looked a tad elderly as it looked up at the three of them.

"I have summoned the three of you here because Princess Peach is in dire need of assistance." The elderly mushroom said, a hint of worry was detected. The brothers and Jim looked at one another a bit in confusion. The elder then pointed to Jim. "You! You sir, are the one that shall help the princess in her time of need!" Jim blinked and backed away slightly.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second here! I only watch my cousins do their trick I don't do'em!" Jim protested. The elder turned his back to him and sighed as he shook his head.

"Master Jim, I fully requested your presence for one thing you would not be expected to be defending Princess Peach, and second, because-" The elderly mushroom was cut off with a loud rumble. The rumble sound grew as the vibration of the castle grew violent. Then all of a sudden right from the concrete floor broke a strange figure. When the smoke cleared it appeared to be a flying vehicle that looked like a clown. The elderly mushroom scrambled behind Mario, Luigi and Jim. Jim placed his hands over his head as he looked at the person who emerged from inside the Clown Car.

"Bowser!!!" He yelled in horror. His accusation turned out to be true as the person stared down at the plumbers. With a loud bellowing laugh, it was indeed Bowser Koopa.

"Gwa ha ha! So we meet again Mario dolts!" Bowser blinked as he spotted Jim. "Oh great, not another one!" Mario rushed over next to Jim and looked at him.

"Jim! You have to get to Princess Peach's room quick! Stay by her side no matter what, we'll get rid of Bowser!" Luigi shakily took Jim's other side and nodded.

"Y-yea…d-don't let anything hurt her.." Luigi said as he got into a shakily fighting stance. Jim wanted to protest, he wanted to stay and help his cousins. He didn't know why this all suddenly landed on him but that was the situation. He gritted his teeth and sprinted forward, going up the stairs.

"G-wha? Oh no you don't!" Bowser bellowed as he blew fire from his floating Clown Car. Jim jumped over the sea of fire and landed back on his feet, nearly feeling full heat of the fire as he continued the dash towards the two large doors. He burst through them, doing a kind of suicide roll as fire blew through the doors, forcing them open as he heard Mario yell something at Bowser, Bowser seemed to quickly forget Jim and commented back. Before Jim could continue his run towards Princess Peach's room he could swear he heard battle music but shook it off, continuing his mad dash.

*~~~~~~~*

Peach sat on her bed, looking out the window, she wasn't sure what she heard downstairs but decided to ignore it. Taking it as her mushroom subjects arguing about yet something else. Probably something about the kitchenware again. Suddenly there was a loud thud and yet another one right behind her. She quickly turned around to see a strange yet familiar young plumber who resembled both Mario and Luigi in small ways. She stood up and walked over to him, poking him slightly with her index finger.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" She asked, wondering who it was and what on Earth he was doing in her room. The orange plumber looked up and blinked as he looked at the pink princess. He completely froze and simply stared as he felt a light pink blush come across his face. 

"Um…I…uh.." Jim began, he was actually shooting for a slightly more intelligent sentence but for some reason he couldn't move. For years, he heard stories about her from his cousins. A random picture or two would also be in the mail and he wouldn't have much of a problem. But something about being this close to her, to see her in person stirred something in him that made his usual actions stunt immediately. She blinked and leaned in closer so that their faces were inches apart.

"Hm, sir I think you might have a cold. You look horrible!" She said, obviously oblivious to the surrounding situation. Jim was wondering if he should run in the opposite direction now or stay and protect her. Either option A or option B, like a true Mario, he took option C.

*~~~~~~*

"Mr. Orraaaaaange!!!!" Princess Peach shrieked as she shut her eyes tightly and clung to Jim. Jim on the other hand was praying that the law of physics in the Mushroom World was true to the games and hugged Peach closely not wanting to let her go, not wanting to think what would happen if physics were indeed from the real world. He was quite relieved when he touched down, that they weren't a pink and orange puddle on the ground. Jim looked at Peach, wondering if she would want to climb off and follow him, it didn't look like she wanted to climb down from his carrying so he sighed and looked up at the castle. Wondering if Mario and Luigi were ok.

*~~~~~~*

"Owowowowow!!" Luigi exclaimed as he ran around Mario and Bowser, his behind well lit.

"Hey! Watch it buster! Nobody does that-a-to my brother!" Mario yelled as he jumped up to Bowser and jumped on top of his head.

"Ow!" Bowser yelled as the Clown Car began to spin down and hit the floor with a loud crash. There was a slight silence, but it wasn't to last as a light ticking sound suddenly came into hearing.

"Wait…what's that..?" Luigi asked as he sat on the ground from trying to put out the fire on his behind. Bowser jumped out of his Clown Car and looked around, a panicked look on his face.

"The car's gonna-!!!"

*~~~~~~~*

There was suddenly a giant explosion in the castle. All the Mushroom people ran for cover, trying not to get hit by debris. Jim however was caught completely off guard, the force of the explosion sent Jim and Peach flying through the air and into a warp pipe. Jim shut his eyes tightly, holding on to Peach, not letting her go for anything. There was numerous sounds of them going through almost hundreds of pipes before hitting the ground with a thud. Jim was both relieved and in pain as he tried to get up. On one hand he was relieved he landed back first onto the ground, on the other hand, he was going to feel that in the morning. He sat up and looked down at Peach who was shivering in fear, clinging to him. The poor woman was frightened half to death. Jim gladly embraced her in his arms, blushing again. He was expecting just an ordinary visit to see his famous cousins from Brooklyn. Instead he was the bodyguard of a beautiful and elegant princess of a far off, mystical kingdom. Hey, he wasn't complaining. He stood up, stilling carrying her tightly.

"Princess…Princess it's ok…we're safe…for now at least.." Jim just realized their predicament. They were safe from Bowser at the moment, but where the heck were they?

"We…we are..?" Peach asked shakily as she looked up at him. He looked down at her and smiled with a nod.

"Yea, and don't worry I'm here to protect you!" He said cheerfully before letting her down on her feet. She sighed a sigh of relief as she looked back at him. She giggled as she realized she had an orange version of Mario and Luigi as a bodyguard.

"Well then I know I'll be safe!" She said as cheerfully now. Jim nodded as he jumped slightly at a loud sound of thunder. Peach looked around, once again clinging to him in fear. He gave a light chuckle as he hugged her again to comfort her. He blinked a bit as he looked at a large mansion in front not very far from where they were. He then remembered what it reminded him of. He sighed as he squeezed Peach in the hug slightly.

"Where are the Ghostbusters when ya need them..?"


End file.
